


Ring Cycle

by Andraste



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-17
Updated: 2002-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are others who might have kept the Ring, in other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Cycle

**I. Bilbo**

The road goes ever on into the night,  
But long ago, I fear, I missed my way  
My feet are dragged from friends, from warmth, from light  
And where they are drawn now I cannot say.  
Bereft of all companions by a blight  
That turns my thoughts to distrust and decay,  
My only love is hateful to my sight  
And stopping grows more painful day by day.  
For careless theft ten thousand times repaid,  
This darkness found in darkness collars me,  
It tore me from by hearth and of me made  
A pilgrim wretch, despised and doomed to be  
A driven mariner, a windblown shade  
A river lost that never seeks the sea.

**II. Boromir**

The horns of Gondor sound to praise their son  
Returned in triumph, clad in glory bright.  
The dawn bells peel in greeting one by one  
The white walls glimmer in the early light.  
Our enemies are fled, most into death  
The ring of rings has made our towers fast  
This warlike nation draws unlabored breath  
Her valiant people rest in peace at last.  
But yet the horns of Gondor stop my heart  
Retreating from the city’s grateful cheer,  
I shield my eyes and stand always apart,  
To venture forth alone when night draws near.  
My thinning bones shrink meekly from the day  
And clean salt winds would sheer my flesh away.

**III. Galadriel**

When summer left Lothlorien at last,  
Its lady silvered like a winter tree -  
Still lovely with her waxing seasons passed  
Now grey, mysterious, as the distant sea  
It seemed the elf-queen’s beauty ripened more  
In shadow than it had beneath the sky  
The eager blooms grew round her as before  
And shaded by her gaze they loved to die.  
The tears that nourished her were clear and bright,  
With cruelty fair she brought the age to flower,  
She blended poison with a verdant light  
And had no need of any other power  
To net a thousand armies in her hair  
To bind the world in love and sweet despair.


End file.
